orpheus_story_the_shiftersfandomcom-20200214-history
Orpheus Story: The Shifters Wiki
Welcome to the Orpheus Story: The Shifters Wiki This is a fan-made wiki intended to explore and understand the intricacies behind this nifty strategy game, as well as help you decide what decisions you should make. NOTE: This is a fan-made wiki. It is intended to be made to introduce the game, and aid in furthering progress in the game. It is NOT intended to be an authority of information. Any information within this wiki may not necessarily be accurate, but is what we can best presume from our collective limited knowledge. About Orpheus Story: The Shifters Official description: Although this may seem like a visual novel, Orpheus Story is true strategy game. Become Orpheus of Greek mythology and travel between dimensions. 4 chapters and 400 various tales will touch your heart. They are also needlessly educational but interesting. It is easy to play the game. Read the story and choose the lines you like among sarcasms, jokes, words to protect lovers, and virtuous ones. The story will change greatly by your choice. It is very easy; anybody can do it as long as you are over 11 years old. Mark my words, the story you have changed will bring out the hidden stories of gods and your legends to the battlefield. Remember, the story is not all. This is a strategy game where you become a hero of Greek myths, raise cities and armies, and fight others. You can blow war-horns, unite with other players, trade with them, and dominate vast kingdoms. You can also create a guild, trade with members, collect taxes from players, and make people your slaves. Like so, dominate kingdoms and become a hero of Greek mythology. Hmm... why should you be a hero? It is because if you become one, there will be beautiful ladies, knight serving you, lovely yet willful maid, cursed childhood friend, and many heroines around you. A privilege of heroes. As you play the game, you can make them like you more and even marry them. Right. Don't forget. Although this may seem like a visual novel, Orpheus Story is a true strategy game. I hope you have fun playing it. Orpheus Story: The Shifters is a strategy wargame loosely based from the Greek myths of Orpheus and his adventures. Interwoven with the wargame is a visual novel where you will get to make minor choices, which affect how well certain story characters like you, but have no effect on the outcome of the story. The wargame aspect is no different from other games of the genre, but the visual novel aspect does deeply ingrain itself with its Greek roots, and can get fairly deep at times. It is made by a Korean company called Nikea Games. Get it on iOS Get it on Google Play Watch the English subtitled Intro Trailer Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse